


Мозаика

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bromance, Fade Dreams, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Засыпай, lethallin, — легкое прикосновение костяшки пальца легло на висок и скользнуло на лоб, ближе к брови. — Я буду здесь, и твой сон ничто не потревожит.— Ты не пойдешь в Тень со мной?— Нет. Сегодня это будет только твой сон.
Relationships: Male Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Мозаика

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность Инкви, если кому-то надо: https://twitter.com/Stern_Ritter_U/status/1311902813635608577   
> Но вообще-то при чтении не стесняйтесь представлять своих Лавелланов.
> 
> Помни Имя Свое - Синее небо

Все вокруг было живо и зелено. 

Не так зелено, как метка на его руке, как разрывы или давно закрытая Брешь. То был зеленый цвет, отдававший болезнью. 

Пышная зелень леса напоминала Маханону о родном клане. Мальчиком он любил лежать в высокой траве и смотреть, как она качается над его головой, щекоча кончиками огромное синее небо. Как давно это было, и как далек был дом, где он родился. Но отчего-то здесь он чувствовал в почве нечто родное, а от каждого дерева веяло древностью. 

Солас вел его дальше, на север. Они далеко ушли от лагеря, и лес становился все гуще и гуще, а белые остовы строений появлялись все чаще. 

Сапоги Маханон оставил в лагере, и так привычно и забыто было касаться голыми стопами земли. 

Солас привел его к большому скелету того, что когда-то, должно быть, было фортом, и стены хоть и были обрушены, сохраняли очертания былой формы. Долийцы очень и очень давно не строили каменных зданий, и с внутренним трепетом украдкой Маханон коснулся пальцами белого камня, овитого плющом и поросшего лозами, когда проходил мимо, следуя за Соласом. 

Тот остановился по центру того, что когда-то было помещением, обернулся к Маханону и сел в траву, подогнув колени. 

— Иди ко мне, lethallin, — позвал он, и Маханон подошел, потеряв к холодному мертвому камню интерес.

Солас сидел, склонившись вбок, рукой упираясь в пышную траву, а вторую руку протягивал Маханону, и тот взялся за нее, теплую и сухую, тронутую солнцем и ветром. Он опустился в траву, бывшую мягче, чем кровать в Скайхолде, теплее, чем одеяло из шкур. 

— Ложись, — сказал он, и Маханон послушался снова, не выпуская его руку из своей. Солас направил его, и Маханон сложил голову на его колени. Сначала было неудобно, и приподнялся и потянулся рукой, чтобы распустить хвост, но Солас опередил его: пальцы свободной руки скользнули ему под затылок, казалось, оглаживая, распустили ленту, и угольно-черные пряди рассыпались по зеленоватой ткани. 

Было тихо, но не звеняще, а так по-особому, как бывает в густых лесах, и все едва слышное, что было в этом лесу, шепотом сплеталось в вечную музыку. 

Маханон не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так спокойно.

Он чувствовал тепло Соласа через одежду. Слушал его дыхание, совпадавшее с дыханием леса, с ветром, перебирающим листья исполинских деревьев. Сквозь густую листву видна была мозаика синего-синего неба, то и дело менявшая очертания от дрожи контуров крон. 

Солнце едва находило свой путь к подножию деревьев, лишь редкими проблесками касалось оно земли, высвечивая все новые и новые оттенки. 

Лучи попадали Соласу на кожу пугливыми мазками, и его глаза иллюзорно казались такими же синими, как небо, становясь частью мозаики. 

Маханон смотрел и не хотел закрывать глаза, а ладонь так и лежала в его волосах, на макушке, а вторая рука так и сжимала его руку, и было безмятежно и сонливо, и время текло и текло, теряя свое значение, сливаясь в одно долгое бесконечное «сейчас». 

Когда в зелено-синюю мозаику вплелось золото, Солас сказал: 

— Засыпай, lethallin, — легкое прикосновение костяшки пальца легло на висок и скользнуло на лоб, ближе к брови. — Я буду здесь, и твой сон ничто не потревожит. 

— Ты не пойдешь в Тень со мной? — спросил Маханон, и тяжесть налила веки, неосознанно он потянулся за прикосновением, слегка поворачивая голову, и теплая ладонь накрыла его глаза, кончиками пальцев перебирая по виску. 

— Нет. Сегодня это будет только твой сон. Помни о том, чему я научил тебя, и не страшись Тени напрасно. 

В бархатной темноте закрытых век по-прежнему чувствовалось живое тепло и безмятежность, которые не ускользнули даже тогда, когда пришедший сон открыл дорогу в Тень.


End file.
